


Stubborn Love

by Sethrine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethrine/pseuds/Sethrine
Summary: You were both stubborn, but God, did you love each other.Gavin takes care of you while you're sick.





	Stubborn Love

**Author's Note:**

> On account of me being sick, I present to you this fluff with Gavin Reed. Because even his non-redeemable ass deserves love, damnit!!

"Here." 

You looked to your right, finding a cold glass of juice on your desk beside a stack of finished paperwork. Looking up awarded you Gavin's intense gaze, a frown marring his features as he stood over you with crossed arms in an unamused fashion. 

"Oh...thank you," you mumbled through the nuisance that was your stopped-up nose, sniffling as you reached over and took a few gulps of the juice. You could barely taste it, but you were almost sure it was an orange-pineapple mix, the tangy fruit medley locking up your jaw for the briefest of moments, as it always did. It eased the sore, nearly burning nature of your throat almost immediately, prompting you to drink even more. 

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Gavin interrogated suddenly, and you turned once again to peer at him through a narrowed gaze, placing your half empty cup back on the desk. 

"Shouldn't _you_ be at work?" you countered, watching his frown turn into more of a scowl at your sassy words 

"I would be, if your sick-ass wasn't so close to your death bed," he snarked. You couldn't help but roll your eyes at his dramatics, regretting the choice when it made the pressure in your head throb. 

"I'm not that bad," you mused, "and besides, its ju- it's jus-" 

With a quick turn of your head, you sneezed into the bend of your elbow, groaning and sniffling shortly after. 

"I's jus' allergies." 

"Alright, that's it. Your ass is going back to bed." 

"Wha- Gavin!" 

Said detective was currently picking you up from your desk chair and pulling you to him. You had no choice but to cling to him like a monkey, arms and legs wrapping around him as he held you steady with both hands holding steady beneath your rear. 

"Gavin Michael Reed! Put me down!" you shouted, or attempted to, as your voice was muddled from your sickness. 

As predicted, Gavin ignored you until he reached your shared bedroom, plopping you down rather gently at the edge. You clung to him for a moment longer before letting go, giving him a pout as you shuffled further backwards onto the bed. 

"I was working, unlike _you_ ," you grumbled. 

"And now you're not," he countered, not at all affected by your souring mood. "Now, get comfy. You hungry?" 

"No," you snapped. 

"Good, I'm making chicken soup." 

Yet another groan left you in a huff as you fell back against the pillows. You had work to do, regardless if your allergies were acting up -because it was definitely your allergies, and totally not a cold, or anything-. It was just a bunch of paperwork, anyways, so why did Gavin have to be such a shit and pull you away? 

"I hate you," you grumbled, earning a scoff. 

"Yeah, I know," he said as he left the bedroom, his footsteps quickly diminishing. 

For what felt like a good while, you stared at the ceiling in your false sense of huffy anger, eyes drooping as the minutes ticked by until you fell into a rough sleep. You were awoken by Gavin's hands pressing against your cheeks and forehead, his voice rumbling gently as he woke you. 

"C'mon, Sleeping Beauty, you need to eat something," he said, helping you sit up in bed. 

The pressure in your head was worse, and your throat felt raw and burned unpleasantly. Your attempt at his name came out awfully scratchy and barely coherent, and he was quick to shush you. 

"You've got a fever," he murmured, hand rubbing at your back as you tried to steady yourself through a sudden, intense wave of vertigo. "I've got some meds, but you'll need to eat, first, got it?" 

You gave a single nod and a short hum in understanding, regretting the sound and grimacing at the ache that flourished in your throat. Gavin mimicked the sound, the ass that he was, and leaned over to grab a bowl of what looked like chicken noodle soup. 

"Let's see if you can eat half of this," he said, carefully helping you balance the warm bowl in your lap. You slowly went about eating the soup, not really tasting it, but relishing the warmth that soothed the ache in your throat, regardless. 

As soon as half the bowl was gone, Gavin handed over two blue tinted capsules and a cup of juice to wash them down with as he took the remainder of your lunch back to the kitchen. When he returned, you were still sitting up with your now empty cup between your hands, still miserable, but at least fed and semi-hydrated, with fever-reducing meds soon to be coursing through your system. 

"Wanna watch a movie, or something?" he asked, leaning against the doorframe. 

"No," you rasped quietly after a long minute of silence, feeling your eyes droop once more. You hadn't even realized just how tired you were, having been so focused on your work. Perhaps it wasnt just allergies that had you all messed up. 

"I'm just tired," you followed up, nearly surprised when, a few seconds later, Gavin was coming up beside you and pulling back the comforter. 

"What?" he questioned as he slid in beside you, feel put-upon by the look you were giving him. "You wanna sleep, right? Then lay down, we'll sleep." 

"But...work-?" 

"Called in last night when you were showing signs of a cold. You're too stubborn to take a day off, so someone has to take care of your sick ass. Now, lay down, and come here. I want cuddles." 

That alone had you smiling, despite the way you were feeling. Slowly, you maneuvered yourself back into your blanket and wiggled closer to Gavin, back to his chest, so as not to infect him with your illness. 

"You're gonna get sick," you mumbled, anyway. 

"Nah," he murmured back, wrapping his arms snuggly around you and pressing light, lingering kisses into your hair. You sighed at the gentle pressure surrounding you, feeling at ease and thoroughly taken care of. 

"I don't hate you," you whispered suddenly, wanting to correct your earlier semi-harsh words. Gavin hummed behind you. 

"Yeah, I know. Love you, too." 

Smiling, you closed your eyes, absolute love for the man behind you filling your chest to bursting. You were both stubborn, but God, did you love each other. 

\-- 

"I couldn't taste the soup, by the way," you voiced aloud as a last-ditch effort to rile up your boyfriend as well as stave off your impending slumber. 

"Ouch. Nice vote of confidence, there. I slaved away at that soup for you." 

"Microwave?" 

"Stovetop, actually. Name-brand can." 

"Oh, how fancy! You really do love me." 

Gavin chuckled, kissing your temple. 

"Alright, smart-ass, get some rest." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! Let me know what you think! Bit of a messy piece, but my sick-adled brain needed an outlet fic, and, well, here we are.
> 
> As always, see ya around!


End file.
